overturefandomcom-20200214-history
The Secrets of Contrivion
The Secrets of Contrivion is the sixth saga of Overture 2. It unveiled Contrivion, which had been alluded to for several sagas and showed the fall of The Man With No Name. Synopsis For months, the colony had been occupied by members of The Possessors of the Truth. These members never revealed their true intents and purposes but said they were aiming to bring peace to the world, an idea Brandon Huxley truly believed. Those who dared to reveal the organization's true directives were eradicated. Templar Huxley Templar Brandon Huxley had been an exile of Naturelles for 25 years, and in that time, he had joined The Man With No Name's organization, The Possessors of the Truth. Huxley was a different man from before, having grown bitter over the loss of everything and everyone he cared for. Huxley would grow to loathe the man that was Vandeer but wasn't, Figaro . When Figaro would obtain a golden axe once given to Vandeer by dwarves, Huxley took it, claiming it was not an axe but in fact a key. Huxley believed he was going to save the world by having all the kings of the world thrown out, but The Man With No Name had other ideas. When the Man With No Name was successfully able to locate the location of Contrivion and a key to open it, he called upon the colonists to assist him in venturing outward to find them. The Man With No Name would here reveal his true intentions, becoming a God with the knowledge gained from Contrivion and dominating the world. Huxley protested, at last it had become clear the Man did not seek the world peace he had talked so much about. When Huxley and The Man With No Name engaged in a duel and Huxley was quickly overpowered and a stake was driven through his chest, killing him. In his final moments, Huxley would tell the Man With No Name something ominous, that the man would meet his end soon. Mountain of the End Some colonists would ally themselves with the Man in order to possibly gain powers themselves while others followed in hopes of dashing his attempts. The Man With No Name would take the colonist to a mountain where, in order to acquire the key, they would need to solve a number of puzzles. After solving the puzzles, the colonists were able to acquire the key and ventured far north of the colony where an ancient tomb was discovered. After riding an elaborate rail system to the entrance The Man With No Name used the key. The colonists and immortal entered Contrivion. At Wits End The colonists and immortal were not expecting what they saw, Contrivion, in ruins and smoldering. Unknown to the Man With No Name, Huxley had discovered Contrivion many weeks before, using the golden axe obtained from the ancient dwarves as a key. Inside Huxley had destroyed everything of value, predicting his former master was not the man he seemed to be. With The Man With No Name having lost what he spent thousands of years searching for, he exploded in a fit of rage, and summoned all the power he had, transforming into a demigod figure and calling himself Zeus. Zeus called the colonists to face him in the courthouse of Naturelles and fled. Upon arrival at the courthouse, Zeus sent the colonists into an elaborate dungeon designed to finish them but they were able to prevail and followed the dungeon until they arrived in an ancient town underground. The Man With No Name was waiting for them, revealing the town was where he had grown up, long ago having been buried under the Al-Keutel desert. The Man With No Name then engaged the colonists in battle, using lightning and his Manus Fragor to bury them underneath falling sand. Only after being impaled by two stakes was the Man With No Name defeated. The Man With No Name burst into a flurry of roses as he lay dying, leaving his exact fate unknown but after not being seen for many years, it can safely be assumed he is dead. Category:Sagas Category:Overture 2